The Day My Life Came Back
by KlumzyKat
Summary: Isabella Swan was born in 1845. Shes now a vampire going to visit an old friend. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. ExB
1. Isabella

The Day My Life Came Back

Chapter 1

Isabella

(EPOV)

"_Edward," _I heard Carlisle think. _"Come down stairs, we're having a meeting."_I got off my couch and ran vampire speed down the stairs to find everyone in the living room. "Ok," Carlisle began, "I have a friend coming. I haven't seen her in 87 years. She's mostly a nomad moving every year or two. She lives by herself. Her name is Isabella."

"_What!?" _I heard Jasper think. _"No, it can't be. No, she's dead, been dead. What am I thinking." _I looked over to him curious to what he meant.

"When will she be hear Alice," Carlisle said breaking the silence. Alice eyes glazed over for a minute, then focused back on us.

"She'll be here in 20 minutes," Alice said.

"Come back when she's here," Carlisle stated. Everyone got up and went back to their rooms. I walked through me door still wondering what Jasper meant. I heard someone approaching the house. I got up and made my way downstairs. There was a knock at the door. Carlisle and Esme went to get it. Rosalie and Emmett were the only others down here. I heard Carlisle and Esme talking to the girl at the door. I looked up as her scent filled the room. She was the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. She looked so…recognizable? No, that can't be it. I never met her before. I would definitely remember her.

"Isabella," Carlisle called. She turned toward him. "This is Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." She looked to each of us. She got to me and stopped. She looked shocked until her face went calm. She continued to stare at me. What was weird was I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Hello," I heard her say. Her voice sounded like bells.

"Edward", Carlisle called me.

"Yes," I responded.

"Is the rest of the family coming." I went to listen to their thoughts when Alice came to a stop in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said giving Isabella a hug.

"Alice," I said in warning. She made a face at me and backed away.

"Isabella," Carlisle called, "this is the last member of our family. This is…"

"Jasper!" Isabella exclaimed. We all looked at her.

"Isabella," Jasper said just as shocked.

"I…I thought I'd never see you again," she stammered. She walked over to him. "Oh Jasper," she said. Then they were hugging. Every thought in the room was a mix of confusion and wonder.

"_What is going on. I'm so lost," _Emmett thought.

"_Alice is going to be so upset," _Rosalie thought.

"_How do they know each other," _Carlisle and Esme thought.

"_She better get away from my husband." _Wow Alice was jealous. That was new, but Jasper's thoughts surprised me.

"_I can't believe it's really her. Stupid parents and me. I just had to join the war, but how is she here. She's supposed to be dead." _

Dead? I thought. The war, but that means they knew each other when they were…human?


	2. The Cullens

Chapter 2

The Cullens 

(BPOV)

I walked into the Cullen's house. "Hello Carlisle, Mrs. Cullen."

"Hello Isabella," Carlisle said.

"It's wonderful to meet you dear and please call me Esme." I smiled in response. 

"Thank you for having me here."

"It's our pleasure dear," Esme said. I started to look around the room. There were three others in the room. The first one I saw was male. He was huge but not overweight, muscular. There was a blonde girl next to him. She was easily to most beautiful person I'd ever seen. I turned to the last male and my eyes went wide. He was so handsome yet I felt like I'd met him before. 

"Isabella, this is Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." Edward! I thought. I stared at him. Could it be? It was. I stared into his eyes and knew who it was. I couldn't tell him yet though. If he had remembered he would of by now. Oh God, I'm starring. Say something stupid.

"Hello," I said. 

"Edward," Carlisle called him. 

"Yes," he said.

"Is the rest of the family coming." I couldn't stop starring at him. His eyes had changed but not much else. All of a sudden I was being hugged. 

"Hi I'm Alice", a very short girl with black hair said. Why Oh Why did her name have to be Alice. Another broken promise. Oh well. 

"Alice," I heard Edward say. His voice made me just as breathless as always but what happened to him. 

"Isabella," Carlisle said, "this is the last member of our family. This is…" All time seemed to stop. All thoughts of anything else disappeared. The person standing in front of me would have had to of been dead for over 100 years. 

"Jasper!" I exclaimed. He looked to me. He was still the same as ever. 

"Isabella," he said just as surprised as I was to see each other. 

"I…" I stammered, "I thought I'd never see you again." I walked over to him. I looked to him forgetting everyone around. "Oh Jasper," I said throwing my arms around him giving him a hug. I could feel him hugging me back. Seeing him again, being here. I felt safe. 


	3. Major Jasper Whitlock

**A/N: Thank so much for everyone who reviewed my story. I've been working on it non stop.**

**I hope you all like this chapter it will clear up all the Jasper/Bella confusion. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Major Jasper Whitlock

(BPOV)

I looked at Jasper wondering who could of done this to him.

"What's going on." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see it was Emmett. I looked back to Jasper.

"I guess I should explain," He nodded. "It's just," I began, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Me too," Jasper responded. Alice ran over to Jasper's side.

"Jazzy," she began, "why don't you introduce me." He looked down to her.

"Sure," he said, "Isabella, this is my wife, Alice."

"Really?" I said. He nodded. "Oh Jazz." I hugged him again. "Congrats." I then surprised even myself and gave Alice a hug. "OMG we're like sisters," I said to Alice.

"I never thought Jazz would find someone. Wow bro."

"Thanks sis," he said.

"Wait a minute," Emmett said, "bro, sis, what's going on." Jasper and I looked around the room to see that everyone looked very confused. We couldn't help it. We

started laughing.

"I'll explain," I said.

"Why don't we go into the living room," Carlisle directed. We all walked into the living room. I sat next to Jasper on the couch with Alice next to him.

"Ok well, I believe it's best if I start from my human life." No one responded so I continued. "I was born in the year 1845 in Texas. Back then you didn't live near

many people. Where I lived we only had one neighbor. The Whitlock's. Jasper and I grew up together. The only problem was we didn't feel anything between each

other than the love you feel for a brother or sister, much to our parents disappointment. They had our wedding plans done by the time we were ten."

"So," Emmett started, "Your technically engaged."

"No," I said to him, "Never." I looked to Jasper to let him know to continue. He did.

"We planned on running away. We didn't want to get married but our parents wouldn't listen to us."

"Then," I said, "The war started and you left. My best friend, my brother left me."

"I ," Jasper started, "I tried to think of a way that we wouldn't have to get married. War seemed to be the way to do it. I thought you could find someone while I

was gone."

"Right," I said to him. "To bad your mother never let me out of her sight. There was no way I was meeting anyone. She was at the house everyday. Trying to

convince me to marry you as soon as you came home, but everything she had said changed within a matter of a knock on a door. I was upstairs in my room when I

heard crying. I came downstairs to see what was wrong. I found your mom and mine crying. I asked her what wrong. She handed me a letter they had received. I

saw it was from the Confederate Army and my heart just stopped. I opened it up. It said, Dear Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, We regret to inform you that your son, Major

Jasper Whitlock has died in battle. The letter fell from my hands. I'm not sure where my feet carried me but when I finally broke from my trance I was far away from

home. It was dark. There was a full moon out shining down and that's when I saw him. This man had brown hair and was extremely pale. He seemed to sparkle in

the moonlight, but that's not what my eyes stopped on. I looked right into his eyes. He had bright glowing red eyes that sent chills down my spine. I turned around

to walk back home. I felt someone right behind me. I turned around and came face to face with the red eyes that I'll never forget. As I starred at him time seemed

to stop. I was in to much of a daze to even realize how far he'd gone in such short amount of time. He looked down and then met my eyes. 'What's your name,' he

said. I was frozen in shock. The only thing I could move was my mouth.

'Isabella,' I murmured. He than asked me different questions about myself and my family. He asked about Jasper and why I was so far away. Then, it could have

been a hour, he asked me one last question.

He looked me right in the eyes and said, 'Isabella, are you afraid to die.' I looked up to him.

'No,' I said with no hesitation in my voice. This made him smile. He brought his head down to my ear and murmured, 'Goodbye, Isabella.' Then he bit down into my

neck. Three days later I woke up. Still in the field where he had left me. I didn't know what to do or what I was. My throat was burning. I decided to go home. I was

running then, faster then I thought possible. I walked through the door to the living room." I had to stop I wasn't sure if I could continue. I wished these memories

would fade.

"Go ahead," Jasper said, "what happened." I looked to him.

"Th… They were dead," I stammered, "Mom and dad. Both our mom's and dad's. I'm sorry Jasper. He killed them." I started dry sobbing into Jasper's chest. He just held me there till I calmed down. "I'm sorry," I said looking up.

"Don't worry dear," Esme said to me.

"Ok," I said finally calmed down. "That's it. Ask away."

**A/N: Well there you go. I probably wont be able to update till this coming weekend unless I don't get homework this week. Hope you liked it. REVIEW :**


	4. My Edward

**A/N Hey Guys. OME I'm so sorry its taken me forever to type this. I never get homework and all of a sudden I got like 5 things. For each day including projects so I am so sorry. Also the italicise is thoughts. Anyway, here is your story finally. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

My Edward

(BPOV)

"Do you have a power," Emmett asked.

"Yes," I said looking to him.

"So, what is it," he asked. I looked around before stating.

"My mind." Everyone seemed confused by my answer.

"Could you elaborate more on what you mean," Carlisle asked.

"Of course," I answered him, "I can do things as simple as blocking powers that have to do with the mind to reading people's minds. I am also telekinetic along with other things."

"Do you think you could demonstrate for us," Carlisle asked of me.

"Sure, well Edward," I turned to look at him. His eyes connected with mine and I forgot what I was talking about. His voice brought me out of my daze.

"Yes," he said. I shook my head a little to clear the haze.

"Can you read my mind." He looked at me concentrating, looking deep in thought.

"No," he said.

"Ok, I'm going to unblock you now. _Edward, can you hear my now if you can just think it_," I thought to him.

"_Yes,_"_ I can_, he said.

"_This is nice, talking to someone, inside my mind. It's always been a private place for me."_

"_Yeah," _he agreed, "_You don't have to worry about anyone listening."_

"_It's nice talking to you Edward."_

"_Isabella," _Edward called in his head.

"_Yes," _I responded.

"_Do I know you from somewhere." _I immediately blocked my thoughts. How do I answer him that. I decide to go meet a friend who helped me from doing something terrible and end up meeting people I never thought I'd meet again. Before I could answer Emmett's voice sounded.

"What is going on guys."

"Sorry," I said, "Edward and I were talking in our minds."

"Cool, what else can you do," Emmett exclaimed. I smirked as Emmett started to rise form the floor. When he was way above our heads I started to fly him around the room. "Awesome," Emmett yelled. I set him back on the ground.

"Isabella," Carlisle called while everyone else was still laughing at Emmett. "What exactly did you mean by 'and other things.'" I looked down. I hated my other power that I never even told Carlisle about. "It's ok Isabella you can tell us."

"I…I'm not proud of my power and I rarely use it because I don't think its fair."

"What is it you can do."

"Emmett," I said my voice changed. It was lower, more demanding. Emmett snapped to attention. "Jump up and down," I said my voice still in the weird tone. Emmett started jumping. Everyone starred at him in awe. "Stop," I commanded. He did. I put my head down. "I have mind control," I said in a small voice. "I can do horrible things to people, for people. I can ruin people's lives or end them with one command. I could tell someone to kill themselves or another and they would. That's one of the many reasons I don't drink human blood. Trying to make up for my sins. Hiding the monster I really am."

"Isabella," Edward said, "you said so yourself, you rarely use the power and I doubt someone like you could be capable of intentionally hurting someone." I turned my head away not wanting him to know the monster I really am. "Are you ok," he asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm a monster that's all there is to it." Edward looked at me.

"You don't see yourself very clearly." I smiled at that.

"I've been told." He seemed to concentrate really hard on something but said nothing more. "So did you guys want to ask me anything else," I asked.

"Yeah, before I forget I wanted to ask you something," Jasper said.

"Sure, what is it Jasper," I said.

"Did you ever find someone like I did with Alice." I looked away.

"Yeah Jasper, I did."

"Really?" I nodded. If I was human I'd be crying. Pain was probably sketched across my face. "What happened." I didn't respond.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, "Don't." Thank goodness for Carlisle he was the only one who knew I lost the one I loved.

"Why," Jasper asked. I had had enough. I snapped.

"Because he died," I yelled. Everyone looked at me with pity in their eyes.

"What happened," Jasper repeated. His voice in a softer tone.

"I wasn't sure till now. I thought he died one way. It turns out he died another. He was human. I thought he died from a disease but he didn't. Turns out he's not truly dead."

"Then what's wrong," I heard someone say. That was all it took. I totally and completely lost it.

"He doesn't even remember me and even if he did I don't deserve him. I look into your eyes and all I see is pity. I don't want it, or deserve it. You all have your mates. I lost mine. 89 years ago from the Spanish Influenza. I had to watch him getting closer to death everyday knowing I couldn't die and then I left him. I am the worst kind of monster for that. I left and came home and he was dead." I broke down, dry-sobbing. All the memories I've been blocking came flooding back. I calmed down and looked at there shocked faces. Rosalie was the first to snap out of it, but I was now turned away.

"89 years ago was 1918," she said.

"That's when I was in Chicago. When I met you," Carlisle said.

"That's when." Jasper stopped his thought. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Edward was standing there, looking at me.

"It was me, wasn't it," he said. I nodded. "That's why I kept feeling like I knew you from somewhere. I did."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I feel terrible and I don't care if you can't remember me. I just want you to know that I've never stopped loving you." He seemed to be listening to something farther away then now. Then everything snapped into place.

"Bella?" he questioned. I nodded. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "My Bella?"

"Yes," I whispered back. "I never belonged to another. I'm always yours," I said touching my necklace. Edward saw and pulled the chain out form around my neck. On it was my engagement ring form him. When he saw it his eyes seemed to glaze over. I waited for him to come out of the daze. When he did he yelled my name and picked me up and started spinning me around and then after so long of waiting he kissed me. I knew after all this time I finally had my Edward back.

**A/N Next chapter in Edwards point of view. It starts from Jasper's question. Hope you like it. REVIEW!!**


	5. Chicago 1918

Chapter 5

Chicago 1918

(EPOV)

"So did you guys want to ask me anything else," Isabella asked.

"Yeah, before I forget I wanted to ask you something," Jasper said.

"Sure, what is it Jasper," Isabella said.

"Did you ever find someone like I did with Alice," he asked. Isabella looked away.

"Yeah Jasper, I did," she said.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "What happened."

"Jasper," Carlisle's voice sounded with authority, "Don't." There thoughts were coming at me like a wrecking ball.

"_Why did he have to bring it up. He doesn't know what she went through these past years,_" Carlisle was thinking.

"_I just wanted to know. Oh no I can feel her pain from here, But I got to know."_

"Why," he asked Carlisle.

"Because he died," Isabella yelled. All of us stood there shocked.

"What happened," Jasper asked again. Her voice rang out. Telling that he's not really dead, until Rosalie made one comment and she snapped again.

"He doesn't even remember me and even if he did I don't deserve him." How can she not be deserved. "You all have your mates," she said, "I lost mine. 89 years ago from the Spanish Influenze." What!? I thought. I kept listening. She still thought she was a monster. Then she was dry-sobbing. It felt like she'd been bottling it all up inside and it exploded. I couldn't talk. I heard Rosalie's voice first.

"89 years ago was 1918, '_The year Edward died,'_" she added in her thoughts.

"That's the year I was in Chicago," Carlisle said, '_The year I changed Edward,' _he thought but said, "The year I met you."

"That's when," Jasper stopped talking but continued in his head. '_Edward_,' he thought, '_It was him_.' I couldn't agree more. I got up and made my way over to her. I rested my hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"It was me, wasn't it," I said starring into her eyes. She nodded. "That's why I kept feeling like I knew you from somewhere, I did." It was all starting to make sense. The was a buzzing in the back of my head. It was like a dozen voices in the background, but it kept getting stronger and stronger.

"I'm so sorry Edward," she said, " I feel terrible and I don't care if you can't remember me. I just want you to know that I've never stopped loving you." At that second the buzzing became clear. I could hear the voices perfectly now. It was like a memory I could hear but not see. The voice's were mine and Isabella's.

"_I love you so much Bella. You will always be mine."_

"_I love you too Edward. Never forget that. I'm yours."_

"_My Bella."_

I came back starring at her realizing when I knew her from.

"Bella?" I questioned. She nodded. I leaned into her ear. "My Bella?" I said.

"Yes," she whispered, "I never belonged to another. I'm always yours." I looked down. She was holding on to her necklace. I pulled the chain off from around her neck. On it was a ring. My vision started to fade away to something else. To another time. My memories. My human memories.

_Flashback_

I was at another one of the dances were my parents would try to get me to look at the girls. They wanted me to marry. I didn't want that. Not because I didn't want to marry. I have never met the girl though, so here I am.

"Edward," my mother calls.

"Yes mother."

"A new family just moved in. The father and mother are away at the moment in England." Sometimes I wish my mother would just get to the point with things. "They have a daughter who's seventeen." So this is where she was going. "I'm going to introduce you when she comes so be nice."

"Yes mother." I figured it was best to just play along with what my mother wanted. This girl was probably just like all the rest.

"Edward," my mother called again. I turned around and was knocked breathless. There standing next to my mother was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had long brown wavy hair and golden eyes that stared right into my soul.

"Edward," my mother called again getting aggravated. She must of said something but I was in to much of a daze to realize it. "This is Isabella Swan," she continued.

"Hello Isabella," I said taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm Edward Mason."

"Edward," I heard my name called. It sounded like bells ringing. I looked up into her eyes, "please call me Bella." I nodded.

"Well Bella," I said, "would you like to dance.

" I would love to," she said. I lead her to the dance floor. We danced as I asked her questions about herself. "Edward," she asked after awhile, " I hope I'm not holding you back, you can dance with someone else."

"Bella, I would rather be here with you than anyone else." She looked up to me.

"Why," she asked, "I'm nothing special."

"Bella," I said, "You don't see yourself very clearly." She smiled at me.

The Flashback Ended and The Next Began.

I was walking through the park with Bella's arm wrapped around mine. I already knew what she was but I didn't care. I took her to the center of the park.

"Bella," I said taking her hand, "you know I love you right."

"Of course Edward," she replied. I looked her in the eyes.

"I love you so much. I want to spend eternaity with you Bella."

"You know I would like that too Edward. I'm just not sure if I can."

"Bella, we can try together. I don't care if you're a vampire and we don't belong together. I love you Bella," I said getting down on one knee, "will you be my wife for all eternaity." She looked down to me. Shock in her eyes.

"You don't care," she said.

"I never have and I never will. I want to be with you forever." She looked at me for awhile. Searching my eyes for the truth.

"Yes," I heard her whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered again, "I love you Edward. I will be your wife."

"Really?" She nodded and looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm yours," she said. I picked her up and spun her around. I put her down, looked in her eyes and then we kissed.

END FLASHBACK

I came out of my daze looking at the one person I've always loved.

"Bella," I yelled. I picked her up and started spinning her around. I couldn't take it anymore I'd waited long enough. I looked at her and then I kissed her. I couldn't of been happier to remember. I finally had my Bella back.

**A/N There you go. That took me long enough. Anyway I feel bad that I made you all wait so long so here is a preview for the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"I've lost my parents and my second family, my brother and a very good friend. Then when I finally find someone the only one I will ever love, he is taken from me too so no I'm not ok." He looked me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry for you. You have gone through so much. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen by the way."

"Isabella."

**If that was confusing at all just know it was a flashback.**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Meeting Carlisle

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting Carlisle**

**(BPOV)**

We pulled away and just starred into each other's eyes.

"Bella," Edward said, "What happened, you never came back."

"Oh Edward, I did come back. It was just to late.

"Excuse me," Esme said, "I think we're all confused right now. Maybe you two should explain."

"Of course," I said, "When I was turned I could never drink human blood. Not that it wasn't possible, it just seemed repulsive." I heard Jasper laughing. "What's so funny Jazz."

"I was remembering the time when we were playing outside and I fell and scraped my knee." Remembering this made me start to laugh.

"What happened," Emmett asked.

"I went up to see if he was ok. I smelled something like rust and salt and passed out."

"That's how we found out that she was not good with blood."

"So as I was saying, I didn't drink human blood. In my time I have only befriended two vampires. One is odvisouly Carlisle and the other was an old friend… Joseph. I stayed with him

for awhile. He would get me books to read when it wasn't proper for a girl to read and I would keep him company. One day I decided that I wanted to move on. I ended up in Chicago

and it was 1917. The day after I arrived there I was invited to a ball. I decided to go and that happened to be the best dessicion I ever made. When I got there I was meet at the door

by the women who invited me. She kept talking, asking how I liked the city. She would eventually become a mother figure for me. She led me through the ball where I was introduced

to her son. Edward Masen. After the ball Edward and I saw more and more of each other. Then one day I relieved…that I loved him, and I had to tell him the truth." I looked into

Edward's eyes. "I will never forget the night I told you I was a vampire. I looked to you and said, 'Edward I have to tell you something, it's very important but you need to know. I'm a

vampire.'

Then you said, 'Are you leaving.'

'No,' I said, 'Not unless you want me too.'

'Never,' you said, 'I'll always want you.'

For the rest of the day we talked about it. I still to this day can't believe that you didn't care." Edward cut me off.

"That's because I loved you and nothing could keep us apart." I continued.

"A month later Edward proposed and I accepted. I planned on changing him until I got that call." I turned and looked at the rest of the Cullens. "Joseph called me. He needed my help. I

left telling Edward that I'd be back soon. When I did I went to the Masen's house." I couldn't say it. It hurt to much. "Can I show you. I can show you what happened that day through

my mind." They all nodded. I brought my hand up and waved it above our heads. The rush of memories being played pulled me to an all to familiar scene.

I was walking up to the neighbor's home. She opened the door.

"Where are the Masens," I asked. She gave me a sad look.

"The Spanish Influenze has taken them all. They're dead. I'm sorry."

We were brought out of that memory.

"I walked around Chicago. Just like when Jasper died I didn't know where my feet were taking me. I ended up in the park where Edward had proposed. I sat on a bench and dry-

sobbed. I'll show you the rest from here." Taking us back to my memory's once again.

I was sitting on a bench, dry-sobbing. I heard someone approach. I looked up. In front of me stood a man. He had blond hair and topaz eyes like mine.

"Hello," he said, "Are you alright." I don't know what compelled me but I told him.

"No," I said, "I've lost my parents and my second family, my brother and a very good friend. Then when I finally find someone, the only one I will ever love, he is taken from me too so

no I'm not ok." He looked me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry for you. You have gone through so much. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen by the way."

"Isabella," I responded. We ended up talking about our changes. I was telling him about what happened to make me lave when I remembered. "My friend, Joseph was attacked after

saving that girl. Oh NO," I yelled standing up.

"What's wrong," Carlisle asked me.

"I forgot, how could I forget. I promised him and I forgot. She's just a newborn. I'm sorry Carlisle, I have to leave."

"Here," he said before I left. I took the paper and ran off back to Mississippi.

Back to the newborn.

Back to Alice.

**A/n Hope you liked it. I hope to update soon. REVIEW!!**


	7. Mary Alice Brandon

**A/N Wow guys I am so sorry. I got bad grades on my report card and my dad took my computer away. I'm at my friends house right now. I will try to update but I still am writing nonstop. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Mary Alice Brandon

(BPOV)

We all came out of my memories looking at each other.

"What is it that you went to, you never did tell me," Carlisle said.

"I'll start from right after I left Edward. I went to Joseph. He saw this girl where he worked and he felt this strong need to protect her. I remember the day I met her. Poor thing. Nobody, human or vampire, anything deserved to be treated the way her parents treated her. I eventually understood why Joseph wanted to protect her so badly. She would make a great vampire once changed. He decided to change her. To let her start over."

"What happened to her," Carlisle asked me.

"She fell in love, found a family and is living the life Joseph always wanted for her." I walked over to Alice and took her hands. "Joseph would be so happy for you."

"Me," she said. I let go of her hands and turned around to the rest of the family.

"When I got to Biloxi, Mississippi, Joseph took me to the asylum there that he worked at. I met Mary Alice Brandon. She was locked in pitch black darkness. A hell hole. The cell of the asylum by her parents because she could see things. The future."

"What happened to me," Alice asked.

"I watched over you. You wouldn't respond to anyone though. You know there was someone that did care for you. I'll never forget the night I met her. I found this little girl on the sidewalk crying.

'Are you ok,' I asked her.

'No,' she said, 'they took my sister from me.'

'What's your name,' I asked.

'Cynthia Brandon,' she replied."

"I had a sister," Alice asked me.

"Yes," I said, "she loved you so much. I had asked her what had happened to her sister, although I obviously knew. She told me she was taken away and then that wherever she had been, had died."

"They told her I died."

"Yes." We sat there in silence till I remembered where the story continued. "A week went by till I smelt him."

"Who," Carlisle asked me.

"A vampire. He was close enough I could read his mind. He knew of Joseph, but he was there for a different reason. He smelt his singer. He wanted her bad. Of course, it had to be Alice." This was hard for me to continue. This was the beginning of the end of everything for me at the time, but I did. "He came one night. I saw him looking into his red eyes. He taunted me. It was the same one. The one that changed me. He was surprised to see me alive. I fought but I had no control over my powers. I became weak fighting him. Joseph had taken Alice back to where he was staying.

He came back and said, 'I bit her, go to her. Promise me to take care of her. Let her have the life I want her to have the one she deserves.'

'I promise,' I said. He shoved me out the door and I took off for Alice." I paused looking at Alice. "You didn't even notice the pain," I said. "Hours went by and Joseph never returned. I went back. All I found was a pile of ashes and a note. Joseph was dead." I clenched me hands into fists. "I will kill him for that." I calmed down and continued. "I was distraught. I took off for Edward forgetting about Alice. When I came back you were gone and I couldn't track you so that was it. I had broken my promise to Joseph. I haven't gone into a town since then only keeping contact with Carlisle. I knew I should of come here before now."

"Bella, it's alright," Edward said, "you're here now and your never leaving my side again." I believed him. This was everything I had ever wanted. I finally had my family back.

**REVIEW**


	8. Leave Us Alone

**A/N: Hey guys. OMG I'm so sorry you guys probably hate me I know but I'm still grounded from my computer. Stupid Chemistry. Hopefully I can get my grades so I can update more often. **

The Day My Life Came Back

Chapter 8

Leave Us Alone

(BPOV)

I heard a banging against the door. God, would Emmett and Jasper ever leave me alone. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I just want some alone time with Edward. The only time we can truly be alone is when we go hunting together. Jasper and Emmett have been the best big brothers ever but they were starting to get on my nerves.

"Bella , Are you ok in there," Emmett and Jasper have been checking on me every couple of minutes for the last hour. Ever since they found out me and Edward had some "fun" on our last hunting trip they have been freaking out. I pretty much had to protect Edward from them. It's been a month since I joined the Cullen Coven and tomorrow was to be our first day of school . Oh Joy. (Note the Sarcasm.)

"I'm fine, Emmett, Jasper. Why don't you two go find your mates to hang out with."

"We just want to make sure you're ok, Bells," Jasper said. I was getting so sick of this. I got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Go away," I shouted at them and slammed the door in their faces.

"Oh, come on Bella," Emmett said, "were just trying to protect you."

"From what," I shouted back.

"Edward," I heard him mummer.

"What is he going to do, bite me."

"Bella," they whined. I could tell they were cringing at the thoughts going through there heads. I scowled at the door, then turned to Edward, who had been lying on the bed in his or now our room the whole time.

"Edward," I whined, walking back to him and laying down against his chest. "Make them go away." He just laughed and looked down to me.

"Even I don't have that kind of power. You could though but I know you hate doing that," I just gave him a look that said, "Duh." I heard Emmett and Jasper walk away, but I continued to stare at the door, like they would appear and I would be dragged away from Edward. Again.

"You know," Edward said breaking the silence, "you're cute when you're angry."

"Really," I asked leaning in closer to him getting what he was trying to do.

"Yeah," he breathed millimeters from my lips, then…

"BELLA," Alice shouted outside the door. Edward and I both groaned and pulled way from each other. I got up again and opened the door.

"What now, Alice," I asked clearly irritated.

"Whoa, take a chill pill. Carlisle wants to talk to everyone downstairs."

"Ok, Alice," I sighed, "we'll be down in a minute." She walked away down the stairs. I turned around to look at Edward.

"Coming," I asked. He nodded and started walking towards me. I turned around and started walking to the stairs. I felt arms wrap around my waist, stopping me. Edward's lips were kissing my neck.

"This isn't over," He whispered in my ear.

"Definitely," I whispered back. He let go and I walked down the stairs, Edward behind me. I went and sat on the love seat and curled up into Edward, glaring at Emmett and Jasper the whole time.

"Ok," Carlisle began, "Now that everyone is here I wanted to discuss the family situation for school tomorrow. Obvisously your all adopted but I think that each of you should have a sibling. So we have to pick the sibling pairs." Everyone looked around at each other.

"Jasper and Rosalie have to be siblings," Alice said.

"Why," Jasper asked.

"Well Jazz," I began, "I'll going to say its because besides for Carlisle you're the only two blondes here."

"Oh," Was all he said.

"I guess I'm with Emmett then right," I asked.

"Why is that," Jasper asked.

"Because Jasper, I'm not going to not kiss Edward and Alice and I don't look enough alike. At least mine and Emmett's hair is close to the same color."

"Ok, I've decided," Carlisle said. "For once your bickering has actually helped me. We can have Rosalie and Jasper Hale, ok." Everyone nodded. "you guys can be my niece and nephew. Then Emmett and Isabella Swan can be Esme's niece and nephew. Finally Edward and Alice Cullen can both be adopted speratly. Everyone ok with that." We all nodded. "Ok, you guys are free to go but remember school tomorrow." I got up.

"Well I don't know about you but I need to hunt. How about you Edward." He got up and grabbed my hand.

"Yes, I think I do."

"Bye guys," I said as Edward and I ran for the forest. Lets just say there wasn't much hunting going on that day.

**REVIEW**


	9. School with Guys Gallore

**A/N: Hey guys. OME. This took me forever to write/type. I've been so busy lately with midterms and pssa's and just school in general. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9

School with Guys Gallore

(BPOV)

"Bella," I heard Alice whine for about the twentieth time this morning.

"No Alice, I will not play Barbie Bella with you." She has been begging me ever since Edward and I came in the door from hunting.

"Please Bella, Please."

"No Alice, I don't care what I look like, it's just school."

"It's not just school Bella. Come on you have to make a good first impression."

"Why Alice, we'll be here for what two, three years and then we'll leave. I don't care what those self-centered people think. I don't want to talk to them so why should I care what they think about me." Edward has been sitting next me this whole time in the living room while Jasper is next to Alice trying to keep her calm, even though it wasn't working. Alice looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you love me, Bella."

"Don't you dare try to play that card Alice, you know I do."

"Please Bella, please," I looked at her feeling my resolve breaking.

"Fine," I eventually agreed, "have your fun."

"Yes," she yelled grabbing my arm and dragging my upstairs.

I walked down the stairs after two hours of being poked and prodded at. There was only an hour till school started. Edward and Jasper were waiting for everyone in the living room. I walked over to Edward and sat down next to him.

"Hello love," he said putting and arm around my waist.

"Hello Edward."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Are you ok," he asked me, probably reading my face.

"Yeah, just a little worried about school."

"Why."

"Edward, the last time I went to school was never. Everything I know I read in books."

"You'll be fine. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and myself will be there if you need any help."

"Ok, thanks Edward." I felt a wave of calm wash over me. "Thank you too, Jasper."

"Your welcome." Emmett came flying down the stairs.

"YES," he yelled, "Senior year." Rosalie came down behind him.

"Emmett," Jasper began, "how many times have we been seniors."

"A lot, I know but this year I'm a Swan and I have to protect my little sister."

"Yeah me," I murmured under my breath. "Don't you try to "protect" me enough here. I don't need it more at school." He completely ignored me.

"It's going to be great watching the little humans squirm," he continued.

"I can help too Emmett," Jasper said, "She was my little sister first." The boys started getting into an argument about me. I felt I should intervene before they could get a chance to wreck the house. Esme would be pissed.

"Guys," I said, "lets go, where's Alice."

"Coming Bella," I heard her say. Within a second she was down the stairs next to Jasper. "I'm almost read to go," she said, "why don't you boys go out to the car and get ready to leave."

"What are you planning Alice," Edward said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing Edward, why would you say that."

"Maybe because you're blocking me."

"Just go out to the car with Emmett and Jasper, Edward."

"Fine," he said. Once they were outside Alice turned to Rose and I.

"Block me Bella," she whispered. I did as she asked then nodded once letting her know because the boys were still close enough to hear. "Alright," she began, "I've had a couple of visions this morning. We have to watch our men, girls. The snobs will be all over them. Just letting you know to watch your back and let the girls of the school know that the guys are ours. We should be okay till tomorrow, but still watch out." Rose and I nodded and I unblocked us. We walked outside to the car. We had decided to take Emmett's Jeep because it's the biggest. When we walked out, Emmett was at the wheel and Jasper and Edward were standing beside the backdoors. They opened up the doors. Jasper helped Alice in and Rosalie got in herself. Edward got in too. I walked up to his side.

"There's no room so you'll have to sit here." He lifted me up at my waist and put me on his lap, while he shut the door. Emmett started the car and started driving for school.

We pulled into Forks High School parking lot. With a number of students at 352 now 358 with us. I looked around and could tell right away we were going to stand out before they even saw us. We had the most expensive car here. As Emmett parked it every head turned in our direction. The car turned off and three of the car doors opened. Edward set me down on the seat next to Alice while Jasper and him got out and Emmett walked around to Rosalie's side. All at once it seemed Emmett's, Jasper's and Edward's hands came out to help Rose, Alice and myself out of the car. As I stepped out I could just feel the eyes stares at my head. I could hear all the humans gossiping away about the Cullens.

"Those are the Cullen's, the Hale's and the Swan's," I heard one girl say, "their doctor Cullen's kids."

"OMG," I heard another squeal, "look at the guys, they are so HOT."

"Oh MAN," I could hear a male say, "I'd like to get a chance with anyone of those chicks."

They all talked and whispered and dreamed about us. This should be interesting. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to everyone else. We started walking to the office. I looked up at Edward. It looked like he wanted to kill everyone. I put my hand on his arm and he automatically relaxed a bit. He looked down at me and smiled. We got to the office and Emmett held the door open for everyone. Edward walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Yes," she said. She looked up and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. All of us tried to control our laughter.

"We're the Cullen's, the Swan's and the Hale's. We're new here."

"Of c…course," she stammered, "Umm…one moment."

"Of course," Edward replied.

That poor woman , I thought. Does Edward not know the effect he had on people. She looked back up.

"Umm…Alice Cullen," she said. Alice walked more like glided up to the desk, and took her schedule. "Edward Cullen." He reached his hand to her as she handed it to him. "Jasper Hale." He nervously walked up to her and took it. He must have been feeling her emotions. "Rosalie Hale. Emmett Swan. Isabella Swan," was the final name called.

"Thank you," I replied.

She looked stunned but then composed herself and continued, "You'll need to get your teachers to sign these slips," she said handing one to each of us, "and also here's a map. I hope you all have a wonderful day and don't forget to return the slips back to me at the end of the day."

"Thank you," we all said and left the room.

"What classes do you have Bella," Edward asked me as we walked toward the hallway. I looked at the piece of paper relieving I hadn't even looked at it yet.

"I have History, English, Trig, Spanish, Lunch, Bio and Gym. What about you."

"Gym, English, Spanish, Trig, Lunch, Bio and History."

"So we have three classes together."

"Yes," he said, "and you apparently have three with Alice."

"Yeah me," I said. Sarcasm dripping from my voice. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Can I escort you to your history class, love."

"Of course," I responded. We walked through the doors to one of the main hallways. Everyone turned to us.

"You know everyone is staring," I whispered to low for anyone but Edward to hear.

"Not that guy oh…he just looked," Edward looked down to me, "Forget them Bella." I smiled at him. We got to the end of the hallway and turned to get to my history class. We got to the door but Edward stopped me from going into the room. He spun me around till my back was against the wall.

"You know," he whispered in my ear. He had his hands on either side of my face, "I've had to listen to every thought about you today and we haven't even got to our first class."

"Only the bad boy fantasies," I asked. He nodded into my neck, "well if you continue this your going to hear jealous girl thoughts."

"Like I care," he murmured moving farther from my ear.

"Do you want me to make the stupid human boy fantasies go away."

"Please." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. After a little while I pulled away.

"Bye," I whispered and walked into the room. As I walked in every head, like in the hallway and the parking lot, turned my way. I walked to the front of the room to the teacher. He was faced toward the board. "Hi," I began, "I'm new here, I'm Bella Swan." He turned around toward me. His eyes went wide. I could practically see him undressing me with his mind. Eww. Poor Edward.

"Hello Miss Swan," the teacher finally broke out of his daze. "I'm Mr. Logan. Welcome to Forks," He took the slip I was holding, "you can sit next to Mike. Mike," he said louder, "raise your hand," he turned back to me, "have a good day." I walked away from him and toward the boy he called Mike. I took my seat and Mike turned to me.

"Hi," he said. No human would be able to tell but I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton. Your one of the Cullen's right?" I looked at him.

"Swan, actually."

"What," he asked.

"My last name," I clarified, "it's Swan not Cullen."

"Oh, sorry anyway what's your name."

"Bella," I responded. This boy was starting to get on my nerves. Just then the bell ran and class began. This class was definitely going to be the biggest waste of my time. Of course we had to start with the Civil War. Why though. I know what happened. I was there. The class dragged on. I could feel eyes starring at my head the whole period. The bell rang then. I grabbed all my books and started towards the door.

"Bella," I heard called behind me. It was Mike, "do you need help getting to your next class."

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure," he persisted.

"Yes Mike, I'm sure. I already have someone taking me to my classes."

"Who," he asked, his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit.

"Edward," I responded both answering Mike's question and calling for Edward.

"Who's Edward," he seemed to mumble to himself, "Is he your brother." Mike looked so confused.

"No…" before I got to reply anymore Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed my cheek.

"Ready to go, love," he asked, not caring that Mike was there. Then again neither did I. I nodded my head.

"Bye Mike," I said, " come on Edward," I pulled him along with me before he killed Mike. We walked down the hallway to the stairs to get to our English class. At least I didn't have to face this class alone. When we got to the upstairs hallway I looked at Edward. He literally looked like he was about to kill.

"Edward," I said, he looked down to me, "Are you ok," he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I'm fine love," he said, "just trying not to kill every human male in the school right now." I smiled at him.

"I love you," I said, "and you're the only one who will ever hear me say that to them." His smile widened.

"Thank you Bella, I love you too," He kissed me. By now we were right outside the class room. We walked in hand in hand. Edward led me right to the teacher.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson," he said, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan, we just moved here."

"Oh, hello," she said giving us a friendly smile. She was an older woman but she was also the only female who hadn't starred at Edward like a piece of meat. She reminded me of how a grandmother would act. "You two can sit in the back two desks," she continued. She signed the slips and we walked to the back of the room and took our seats. I could already tell this was going to be my favorite class.

As the bell rang to our English class, Edward and I found Emmett outside hoping up and down like a little kid on sugar.

"Emmett," Edward groaned.

"Please Edward, please," Emmett begged.

"What does he want," I asked.

"He wants to walk you to class."

"Come on Eddie, your going there," he pointed to the door next to us, "and Bella and I are both going downstairs. Please."

"One Emmett," Edward began, "It's Edward not Eddie and two it's up to Bella." Emmett turned his smile on me.

"I don't care, Emmett."

"Yes," he yelled and grabbed my arm.

"Bye Edward," I yelled back to him. Emmett dragged my about half way down the hallway until I broke free. "Emmett," I said, "can't we just walk." He shrugged his shoulders and walked beside me.

"So," he began, putting his arm around my shoulders, "do I get to beat up any boys yet."

"According to Edward, every human male in this school."

"Awesome," he exclaimed and grinned evilly.

"Emmett," I warned, "don't." He grinned innocently at me.

"Now whatever do you mean little sister."

"Nice try, Emmett,"

"Fine," he gave in. We got to the door of my Trig room. "Bye sister Swan," Emmett yelled as he walked away. I just shook my head and walked inside the room. Alice was waiting for me right inside the doorway.

"Come on Bella," she said when I got inside. She dragged me up to the front of the class where we introduced ourselves to Mr. Varner.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class. Tell them something about yourselves." Right there I knew I was going to hate this man.

"Hi," Alice began once the bell had rung, "I'm Alice Cullen and my family and I just moved here from Alaska. My brother's name is Edward and my mom is Esme and my dad is Carlisle."

"Hi," I said, "I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. My brother's name is Emmett Swan and Emmett and I live with our aunt and uncle."

We sat down and the rest of the class continued as is. When the bell rang Alice took off. I wondered what was going on. No one was outside the classroom so I figured I could make it to my Spanish class alone.

When I got to Spanish and was situated with the class lesson and everything I found myself sitting next to a girl named Jessica. I could tell right away without even looking into her mind she was the gossip queen of the school. She just seemed like the kind of girl who was ready to find the newest thing out and spread it around as fast as possible.

"Hi," she said at the end of the period when the teacher gave us time to talk. "I'm Jessica, you're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella," I corrected.

"You moved her with the Cullen's, right."

"And the Hale's," I told her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you all related." Well I know this was coming sooner or later.

"Only Emmett and I and then Rosalie and Jasper are related," I paused looking into her hungry eyes. She was eating this up. "When I was younger my parents died leaving Emmett and myself with my aunt Esme. She was married to Carlisle and they already had Edward and Alice, but their both adopted. Later the Hale's parents died. Their mother was Carlisle's sister. So he took them in too."

"So…" She began, "you have six teenagers living in the house…the same house."

"Yes."

"So what are each of you to each other."

"What do you mean."

"Well," she began, "I saw Rosalie and Emmett together this morning and Alice and Jasper. Then I saw you and Edward kissing."

"Oh," I said, "yeah, well Edward and I are dating."

"What about the others."

"They're together too, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

"Oh," was all she said. The bell rang and everyone left. As I left the room I noticed no one was waiting for me, again. Yeah well, I'll just meet them at lunch. I started making my way to the cafeteria.

"Hi," I felt someone say in my ear. I turned around and backed up. Unfortunately the thing I backed up into was a wall. "Your Bella right," the boy said.

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Tyler."

"Hi."

"You know," he began getting closer to me, "I could show you around town. You could see all the sights this town has in it, have some fun, or you could just come over to my house and we could have a lot of fun." The way the boy had me against the wall I couldn't get away without breaking something of his and exposing us. This was so not good. I could feel his hand go to my leg feeling me up. All of a sudden a punch hits Tyler in the side of the face. He flies down the hallway. Tyler staggered to his feet.

"Stay away from my little sister," I heard Emmett threaten. I collapsed into Emmett's arms. As he helped me away from Tyler and toward the lunch room.

Emmett got me to the bottom of the staircase. Edward was standing there. Emmett must have been blocking his thoughts other wise Edward wouldn't of looked so calm because the moment Edward saw me his face became worried.

"Bella," he said rushing over to me, "What happened, are you ok."

"I'm fine Edward, it's nothing."

"It wasn't nothing Bella," Emmett said, "his hands were all over you." Edward's face became furious in an instant.

"I'm going to kill him," Edward pretty much yelled down the hallway.

"Edward, No," I said latching onto his arm, "please stay with me. Lets just go to lunch, please Edward." His face became thoughtful.

"Alright Bella." He put his arm around me waist and started to lead me to the lunch room. Emmett stood behind us the whole time. I felt like I had two bodyguards with me. Even when he was human, Edward was this protective of me. He is always going to think of me as this fragile little girl he used to think I was. I wish for once I could prove him wrong but I always get like this especially when I was near him. We entered the cafeteria and I could hear the whispers start up about us.

"…Edward Cullen and Emmett and Bella Swan…Did you hear apparently they're all together like together, together, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice…It's so weird they live together." Apparently Jessica got the gossip she wanted. Edward led me over to a table where Alice, Jasper and Rose were already waiting.

"Are you okay, Bella."

"What happened," Alice and Rose yelled at me the second I sat down.

"I'll be right back, love," Edward whispered to me, walking away with Emmett to the lunch line.

"I'm fine guys," I said back to Alice and Rose.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice said, "I saw it when I was to far away in the hallway and Emmett was the quickest to find and could actually look like he could send Tyler flying across the hallway."

"Tyler who, Bella," Jasper said.

"What happened, Bella," Rose said.

"Some guy," Alice began, "Tyler was feeling Bella up in the middle of the hallway."

"WHAT," Jasper roared. Everyone turned to look our way.

"Jasper," I said, "sit down." He did as I said. "It's alright, Jasper."

"How Bella, how is it okay."

"Because," Emmett said coming up behind him, "I already got a good punch in."

"Good," Jasper said. Alice came and sat down next to me while Emmett sat down next to Rosalie.

"Hello love," Edward said in my ear while kissing my cheek. He set a tray down between us. He sat down wrapping his arm around my waist. We continued to sit in silence for a little bit till I felt Edward stiffen.

"What's wrong," I whispered. Before I got an answer I heard a very annoying voice behind me.

"Hi Bella," I heard Mike say behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Hi Mike," I said trying to be friendly but he was not getting the point.

"So," he continued, "how has your day been."

"Good, Mike," I said.

"That's good, so do you need help with anything, you know after school if you don't understand anything I could help you." Wow, this kid really was stupid. I felt Edward stand next to me.

"Newton," he said, "I think Bella is well taken care of. So if you don't mind, you can leave now."

"What if she wants me here," Mike said back.

"I suggest you leave now Newton," as he said this Emmett and Jasper came up behind him, "before you get hurt." Mike looked at Edward, then over to Jasper and finally looked to Emmett. I decided to listen in on Mike's thoughts.

"Wow, their all really big. Isn't that the one who punched Tyler in the face…Umm…maybe I should leave."

"Well," Mike said, "I guess I'll just leave, 'before I get killed,' see you later Bella." He walked away while I just shuck my head. That boy would never learn. I decided to keep my mind open for now to hear what everyone was thinking, especially Edward.

"I swear," he began thinking, "if any of the boys die it's not my fault. It's suicide."

"Edward," I thought, "stop, I'm fine, nothing is going to happen to me." He turned to look at me and smiled. The bell rang then.

"Come on love," Edward said standing up, "lets get to Biology."

"Ok," I said. He grabbed my hand as we made our way to class.

Once the bell rang for Bio and our teacher Mr. Banner started the class I knew I was going to love and hate this class. I would hate it because Mike was also in it. The reason I'd love it was because I was sitting next to Edward. I looked over to him. His eyes were black and he was gripping the table so hard I worried for the table.

"Edward," I thought when I unblocked myself. He turned to me, "Are you ok," I thought.

"I'm fine, love," he thought.

"MAN," Mike yelled in this thoughts so loud I couldn't block it out, "Bella is so hot," Mike of course went on to fantasize about him and me. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Love," I heard Edward think, "Are you ok."

"Right now, Edward I'm thinking of fun ways to kill Mike."

"Me too love, me too." Out of no where the bell rang sending everyone to flee out the door. I blocked my mind again before leaving the room. I was so happy. I only had one more class and then I could go home to be with Edward. I think Edward was thinking the same thing because when we got to the Gym he held me longer and kissed me again like he had done this morning, before leaving to go to his history class. Walking into the girls locker room I found Alice and Rose waiting for me. After we found the Coach he told us we could sit out today. We sat down in the bleachers. Every guy to walk out of their locker room had turned to look our way. Also to my utter joy Mike was in this class too.

"So Bella," Alice began, "anything else interesting happen in Bio," she giggled.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Mike Newton," I turned to Alice and Rose, "remind me never to open my mind block when Newton's around." We continued talking like that till we heard,

"Watch out." A basketball came flying in our direction as we dove out of the way. It would of looked weird if the basketball would of hit us and we didn't even flinch. The basketball eventually landed near me. I picked it up.

"Hey," I heard a guy say. There was a boy with black hair in front of me. "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to throw it that hard. I'm Eric by the way."

"Bella," I said, "here," I handed him the basketball.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome."

He starred at me for a minute and then said, "See you around, Bella." He walked away and I went back to Alice and Rose.

"Bella," Alice said, "he was definitely flirting with you."

"What?" I said. The looks they were giving me combined with me going through the conversation again in my head only proved their point. "Oh No," I put my head in my hands and waited for the bell to ring. When it did Rose, Alice and I walked out of the gym to wait for Edward, Emmett and Jasper to come.

As we all walked out of the school and into the jeep I could not of been happier to leave school. Once we were in the car driving home I said, "So let me get this straight." Everyone looked at me. "So far I've been hit on by three different guys in one day." They all nodded. I just let my head fall back onto Edward's shoulder. I just couldn't wait to go back to school tomorrow.

"Edward," I whispered turning my head to look at him.

"Yes love," he said.

I kissed his neck and whispered, "I need to go hunting."

**A/N: Ok so there was a quote in here from the either one of the books or the movie. If you tell me what it is in the review I will send you a sneak peek to the next chapter, Alice's vision. Also I want to know if I should write this in Edward's point of view too or just continue on with Bella's story. **

**REVIEW**


	10. Bio Class

**A/N: Hey guys. OME I'm on a roll this is the 1st out of 3 chapters I wrote in two weeks. YEAH!!!!! Hope you enjoy. Also I put a picture of the layout of "Forks High School" on my profile page. Its not the real Forks, it's the one I made up. Need a layout for my story.**

Chapter 10

Bio Class

(BPOV)

The sun rose as Edward and I lay in our meadow. As the sunshine hit us we began to sparkle. We had spent the whole day laying here while the sun shone down on us. Its been two months since our first day of school. The news of the Cullen's has kind of blown over. Especially since the day after we got a snow storm and Tyler had crashed his car into another parked car. I still wonder if any of my brother's had anything to do with it but I doubt it. These last couple of months have been the best of my life. Getting to be with my Edward again was everything I had always hoped for. As the sun started rising a little bit higher we knew it was time to go. It was Monday again so that meant another day of boring teachers, lessons I already know by heart and guys in the school flirting with me.

"Bella," I heard Emmett yell. When we reached the house I saw him through the window in the living room. I darted up the steps and stopped inside.

"Yes," I questioned.

"Where have you and Eddie been? Not destroying the forest I hope. We actually want the animals to come back not run for their lives." The thing I was happy about was Emmett no longer tried to protect me. The bad thing. Now he endlessly teases us.

"Sorry Emmett, but not every time that Edward and I go away means we're doing it like you and Rose." Emmett was about to continue when Rose was all of a sudden in front of him with the biggest glare.

"You will not," Rose began, "say what you're about to say or I will kill you."

"Stop your bickering and lets go," Alice said at the door. We all walked out to the car to spend another day in school.

The parking lot started to fill with cars as the time for school grew closer. Edward and I sat on one of the benches in front of the school. Rose and Alice were talking about going on a shopping trip this weekend while Emmett and Jasper started making some sort of bet.

"How are you feeling today, love," Edward asked me while playing with my hair.

"Fine," I said, "though I'm sure you know that more than I do with Jasper being here." The bell rang. The parking lot started to empty out of students as they made their way to class. "Come on, Edward," I said standing up, "lets get to class." He grabbed my hand while he stood up. Our "siblings" had already gone off to class.

"Bye love," Edward said kissing me when we got to my class.

"Bye," I whispered as he walked away. I went into my class. Most of the class was already in there.

"Hey Bella," Mike said as I made my way to my seat. Mike still hasn't got a clue that I don't want him. Why, I'll never know.

"Mike,' I replied back. I sat down in my seat while Mike sat down next to me in his.

"How was your weekend," he asked.

"Good Mike."

"So," he continued, "you know on Saturday there's a dance." What, dances, why me. Doesn't matter how graceful I got I'm still not a big fan of dancing.

"Oh, really, I didn't know,"

"Yeah well, I was wondering…"

The bell rang and Mr. Logan started class. I couldn't wait to get out of here. When class ended I got up and started to make my way to the door.

"Bella," Mike called after me. I stopped where I was wishing he would just go away.

"Yeah Mike."

"I didn't get a chance to ask you. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." The whole time he was talking I was slowly backing up towards the door.

"Um, Mike I can't," I said walking outside of the classroom.

"Why not," he asked.

"Because…"

"Because she's going with me," Edward said putting his arm around my waist.

"Bye Mike," I said quickly pulling Edward along with me. I could feel the growl rising in his chest before Mike could hear.

"Edward," I said once we were far enough away.

"No Bella, I'm sick of having to listen to his thoughts, all of them."

"You can't stop him from thinking Edward," he began to say something but I interrupted before he could, "and your not going to kill him. Edward, I wish you would just ignore him. He doesn't matter to me. Only you do. I love you. Not him or anyone else. Please try to understand that." We looked into each others eyes and you couldn't help but see the love in his.

"I know Bella, I love you too."

"Come on, lets get to English."

English and Trig went by relatively painless, besides for Alice telling me about a shopping trip this weekend. As I walked into Spanish I could see Jessica glaring at me. Apparently she had a thing for Mike. Sorry I can't control his feelings. I'm not Jazz.

"Hey Bella," I turned around to see Eric standing there.

"Oh, hey Eric," I said still walking to my seat.

"So Bella, I was wondering about the dance on Saturday. If you were going."

"Yeah Eric, I am."

"Oh, who are you going with."

"Edward."

"Oh right, you and Edward."

"Sorry Eric, maybe you should ask Angela. I hear she's looking for a date." More like I decided to listen to the student body at lunch and heard Angela thinking about how she wanted Eric to ask her.

"Really, Oh well, thanks Bella." I nodded my head and walked to my seat.

"So," Jessica began once class had ended. There was only five minutes left until the bell rang, "I saw you talking to Eric. What was that about."

"It was nothing Jessica, we were just talking about the dance."

"Oh right, so are you going."

"Yeah."

"Who with," I could see her eyes slightly narrowing.

"My boyfriend, Edward."

"Oh, right." She looked slightly flustered. What did she think I was going to say. 'Oh, I decided to dump Edward and I'm taking Mike, sorry Jess better luck next time.' Yeah right. There is no way I'm giving Edward up ever again. The bell ran then.

"Bye Jess," I said getting up to go to lunch. The hallway seemed to empty pretty quickly. I guess everyone was hungry for the revolting human food. All of a sudden I felt someone beside me. By the smell of it I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Tyler," I said still walking away.

"Bella," he whispered, "see you already know when I'm near you, it's fate." I was not in the mood for this right now. By the sound of it though I wouldn't have to wait much longer. I heard running footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What do you want, Tyler."

"Well," he backed me up towards the wall. This was getting old, "while I have you trapped here. Come to the dance with me."

"No Tyler, now leave me alone."

"I don't think so Bella, not till you say yes." I heard growling coming from behind Tyler.

"Crowley," Edward growled, "Get…Away…From…My…Girlfriend." Edward grabbed Tyler by the back of his shirt ripping him away from me.

"Touch, come near or even think about my girlfriend, Crowley and I will KILL you." One look into Edward's eyes let Tyler know right away Edward wasn't kidding. Tyler took off after that. Edward came over and wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the lunch room.

As we walked into the lunch room everybody stopped what they were doing to look at us. I could see Tyler in the back of the room, glaring at Edward. Apparently news travels fast. Edward took me to our table ignoring the stares of our classmates. We sat down and everyone went back to eating.

"What happened." Rosalie said noticing Edward's stiff position.

"Crowley," he growled out.

"Edward, calm down, he's not going to try anything again. He's scared to death," Alice said.

"Good," he said. I leaned up towards his head, kissed his cheek and then whispered in his ear, "My Hero," letting my southern accent come out. They all heard me. Edward used to love my accent. From the look on his face he still did.

"My southern Bell," he whispered to me, calming down.

"Bella," Jasper said, "you still using your southern accent," he said using his own.

"Jazz," I said, "next time we move we're being related. I miss my accent."

"Southern people," Emmett murmured.

"Emmett, your from Tennessee," I said.

"Well I don't have an accent now do I ," he said back.

"No, but still." We went into silence till Alice said, "I'm going to class, you coming Jazzy," she said standing up.

"Yeah, Bye guys," he said standing up. As they walked out of the room, I couldn't help but think what else would happen today.

(APOV)

As I sat in my English class and listened to Mr. Logan drone on about Macbeth my vision changed and I was suddenly some where else in the school.

_Bella and Edward were sitting in Biology class. When the teacher came to the front of the room._

"_We'll be blood typing today," he said as both Edward and Bella went stiff. He started showing them a demonstration. "Now everyone," he said grabbing Mike's hand, "all you need to do is poke your finger like this," he gabbed into Mike's finger. Bella grabbed the desk. Edward stopped breathing, "I think all of you can do that so go ahead and get that far." All the kids grabbed the instruments and mad themselves bleed. Bella's eyes went wide. She took a breath in. Edward saw her do this and made a grab for her. Too late. She jumped on the person in front of her. She sunk her teeth into his neck. Edward grabbed her off of the student._

"_Bella, look at me," he shouted. She kissed him, all instincts coming out. Edward tasted the blood. The shark was on a frenzy. He ran for the door locking it shut. Bella locked the windows. This seemed to knock the students out of their daze as Bella jumped on Jessica and Edward killed Mike. The students cries of agony could be heard down the hallway. The door broke down as the family came running in. It's too late. Everyone is dead. _

_My vision changed. We were standing in front of our house. The Volturi were in front of us. _

"_Please Aro," Carlisle begged, "they are our family."_

"_They have exposed us Carlisle," Aro yelled, "we have been searching a long time for her. She is ours or she dies. Now she and her mate have exposed us. Revealed the one secret we hold dear. The law claims them."_

"_He's right," Bella whispered turning to Edward. They looked into each other's eyes and nodded. "I love you, Edward," Bella whispered._

"_I love you, Bella," Edward whispered back, "and I will find you again, wherever we end up."_

"_I'll always wait for you." They walked toward the Volturi, ignoring our family's cries. _

"_Goodbye," Bella whispered. _

"_For now, my love," Edward said. They walked away toward the Volturi and disappeared into the black of the cloaks, as their futures faded away. Bella and Edward were dead._

I stared at the board as I whispered the only thing I could think of, "No."

(EPOV)

"No," I whispered. I had just seen Alice's vision. Bella was looking at me strange. "Hold your breath, Bella," I whispered so only she could hear. She did.

"We'll be blood typing today." Mr. Banner said.

"Look sick, Bella." She laid her head on the desk as Mike started to bleed.

"Mr. Banner," I said raising my hand, "Bella doesn't look to well. I think I should take her to the nurse."

"Go ahead and take her, Mr. Cullen." I grabbed Bella. To everyone else I would of looked like I was just helping her out of the room, but she had taken a breath by accident and I was holding her back. The minute we were down the hall she broke free of my grasp and took off running out of the school. I took off after her.

"Bella," I yelled. She didn't stop. I finally caught up to her. I grabbed her but she wouldn't stop. She collapsed then in my arms, dry-sobbing.

"I'm so weak. I hate it, Edward."

"Your not weak Bella."

"Yes I am, I almost killed everyone in the room. I couldn't even stop myself because of a little blood."

"Bella, it's fine."

"No it's not, you'll never understand."

"I know, Bella."

"No you have no idea what it's like. To want to kill."

"Bella, I do. I had a rebellious year."

"What." She stopped struggling and look up at me.

"I killed a lot of people."

"Who."

"The bad ones. I read their thoughts."

"You still don't have a clue," she said turning way from me.

"What are you talking about, Bella."

"I killed innocents. On purpose. Before I met Joseph. I killed a couple, a family, a guy walking down the street. A little girl. I didn't care. I was so upset at the world. I killed after you too Edward. They had taken my happiness. The most beautiful person, with the most beautiful soul. I wanted them all to die. I don't know what I would of done without Carlisle."

"Let's go back home and talk Bella."

"Ok." We got up and started to make our way home.

**A/N: Sorry its taking me so long to get my story up. Slow typer. ENJOY.**

**REVIEW**


	11. Reveling the Darkness Part 1

Chapter 11

Part 1

Reveling the darkness

(BPOV)

We walked into the living room and everyone looked up at us. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jazz must of left right after we did. I looked at Carlisle and walked right into his arms.

"It's ok, Bella," he whispered to me. I shuck my head clinging onto him stronger.

"Why, Carlisle, why can't I control it."

"You tried, Bella. You have very good control."

"Not after I tasted it."

"I'm sorry Bella. It will probably never be the same."

"I hate myself."

"Don't. We forgive you and no one was killed." I nodded my head and stepped away, looking at the rest of my family.

"There's some stuff I never told you guys. About my past. Edward, do you remember my eye color when we met."

"Topaz."

"No, it wasn't. It was amber."

"Bella," Edward said, "what do you mean."

"I was just trying to quit when I met you but I would cheat. When I met you Edward, everyday was a struggle to not kill you. That's why it was so easy for me to give into turning you. When you died. I gave up. I found a family, other people by themselves. I just didn't think anyone else deserved to live if Edward didn't." Everyone looked at me. Everyone saw the murderer I was. Anyone had killed because of a slip up, the person was bad or revenge. I had just wanted to kill.

"Bella stop," Jasper said then. He walked up to me, put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Don't you dare feel guilt or shame, if anyone here I know how it feels when you can't stop the thirst."

"But I wanted to kill."

"And I did too. When I was with Maria and after with Peter and Charlotte. I wanted to."

"Really, then what made you stop."

"Alice," I saw the love in his eyes, "she gave me the will to stop just like Edward gave you the will."

"He truly did," I said, "even after death. I asked Carlisle if he would meet with me one day. I told him everything."

"I asked if she wanted to join our coven."

"And at the time, I accepted." Everyone looked so confused, "when I went there it was only Carlisle and Esme. I was long gone before Edward came back. I had too."

"Why Bella," Edward asked. Did he think he was the reason.

"Volturi," I whispered. I could see the shock in their eyes. "They were coming for me, I didn't want Carlisle or Esme to get hurt so I left. I've been running from them ever since."

"Well that explaines my vision," Alice said, "but it's gone now."

"What had you seen Alice," Carlisle asked.

"Bella and Edward killing everyone in the class. Then the Volturi coming. Bella and Edward were dead. They were talking about how long they've looked for Bella."

"Yeah, they have," I said, "but Demetri can't find me. I'm not joining them either. They just don't know when to quit."

**REVIEW**


	12. The Dance Part 2

**Hey everyone. I know. DON"T KILL ME!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry. But there is good news. I finished wrting the story. Better good news there will be 5 more chapters after this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way there is a dress I in the story. The link to see it is on my profile. Check it out. Enjoy. **

Chapter 11 Part 2

The Dance

(BPOV)

Finally Saturday was here. Alice had pulled me out of Edward's and my room and had me trapped in hers with Rose getting ready for the dance.

"Bella, stay put. You know for a vampire you sure do move a lot."

"Alice must you keep doing this."

"Yes. Bella, come on when I'm done and Edward sees you he's gonna die." Rose and I gave her a look which clearly questioned her mental state. "You know what I mean." She continued tugging and working on my hair.

"Alice, ow, that does hurt."

"Stop whining, Bella."

"Must you Alice, this is ridiculous. Edward doesn't care."

"Just wait till you see the dress, Bella." She pinned part of my hair up. "There your hair is done." She spun the chair around.

"Wow. Alice." Part of my hair was pinned up and it looked amazing. My memory kicked in then. "Alice, is it…"

"Yeah," she nodded, " it is." My hair was done the same way it was the night I had met Edward.

"Just wait for the dress." Her and Rose helped me into my dress.

"Ready to see it." I nodded and spun around. I gasped. Looking into the mirror was a girl with a dress that was a midnight blue. The straps hung off my shoulder. It came in at the waist and then fanned out in more of a silky way.

"Alice, thank you. So much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, Bella." Rose and Alice left me then in front of the mirror to get ready. I couldn't believe what I looked like.

"Ready Bella," Alice asked then standing behind me. I nodded and followed her out of the room. Rose descended the staircase first followed by Alice. Next it was my turn. I slowly took the stairs. Coming down, my eyes locked on Edward's. His eyes got wide when he saw me. His crooked smile lit up his face and he put his hand out for me to take. I placed my hand in his as he raised it to his lips and kissed across my knuckles.

"You look beautiful, love," he murmured.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said talking him all in. He was wearing a classic suit but it looked like it was Armani. He smiled, wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out to his "special occasion car." When we arrived for the dance most people were already inside.

"Bella," Edward whispered then.

"Yes."

"How did you find the dress." Oh he noticed. I hoped he would. It was a more modern version of what I wore the day I had met him.

"Alice," I whispered the only response I could give him.

"I love it on you," he whispered.

"Thanks." He got out of the car coming to my side. He opened the door for me and held his hand out. When I got out of the car half the guys were checking me out while the other half was drooling over Edward's car. We walked into the gymnasium then. It was the only place big enough to hold the dance in this town. My eyes immediately went to the middle of the floor where Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were twirling around looking like professionals.

"Would you like to dance, love," Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded as he led me out to the middle of the floor. Then, we were twirling. All of the students looked on as our family danced around the gym. I decided I wanted to mess with Edward a little bit.

"Edward." I asked, the same way I had 89 years ago, "I hope I'm not holding you back. You can dance with someone else to." He looked like he was about to get upset but then it looked like a light bulb clicked on in his head.

"Bella, I would rather be here with you then anyone else." I looked up into his eyes.

"You know the last time I danced with someone he said that."

"Would you rather be with him." I smiled laying my head on his chest.

"That's the best part," I whispered, "I get the both of them, you and him. The same. Forever and ever. For all eternity."

"I love you, my Bella."

"As I love you." We danced all through the night until it was time to go back home. From that night on I knew. It was fate that brought me here. I finally had everything I had always dreamed of. Parents. Carlisle, my father, who helped me through everything. Esme, my mother, who loved me unconditionally no matter what I do. Emmett and Jasper, my brothers, the best big brothers ever, who protected me form everything. Rose and Alice, my sisters, who gave me advice and know how to get my mind off the bad things. Finally Edward, my love. My life. I would be complete with him by my side. With him I could face anything. Only eternity lay in the distance.

**REVIEW**


	13. Enemy's Return

**A/N: Hey!!! OME I finished another chapter. YEAH!!!!!!!!!! Ok so here is the thing there are only 4 more chapters for this story, but there will definitaly be a sequal. Here is my problem. I'm kinda going to be grounded from the computer for.......lets just say a long time. I kinda didn't do to well in school this marking period. But I'm still allowed to type up the stories so I will try to type them up and then put them on this site at my friends house. Also I've been working on a completly different story. And I'm trying to write a book. So thats taking up time. Anyway ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 12

Enemy's Return

(BPOV)

"Guys come downstairs," Alice yelled. I was currently laying on Edward's and mine's bed with him.

"If she says shopping I swear to god."

"Don't worry love, if it was shopping you'd of left by now." It was Sunday afternoon. The dance had been amazing. "Come on love, lets go see what Alice wants." We got downstairs. Everyone else was already there.

"There, now that everyone is here I can tell you guys. There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight."

"YES," Emmett yelled, making us all jump.

"Awesome," Jasper said. Everyone else was in agreement with them.

"Ok guys," I said, "what am I missing." They must of just realized I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Every time there's a thunderstorm we play baseball," Edward explained to me.

"Vampire's play baseball," I asked.

"It's America's pastime."

"Right, ok sure, I'm in."

"Awesome."

"Thank god. Now it's even teamed," Alice said giving Edward a look.

"Ok," Esme said taking authority on the situation, "I pick team captains Emmett, Alice everyone else line up. Pick one girl then one guy or vice versa." Poor Esme. I could see were she was coming from. They would probably destroy her house before we could pick teams. Alice and Emmett stood in front of us.

"Ok Alice, pick first." She looked around.

"Edward," she picked. Emmett did not look happy.

"Bella."

"HEY," Edward and I both yelled.

"WHAT," Emmett and Alice both yelled back.

"Why did you have to split us up," I asked.

"Too bad," Alice said.

"Get over it." Edward and I sulked but walked over to the person that picked us. Now it was Alice's turn again.

"Rosalie."

"Jasper."

"Carlisle."

"Esme."

"Now," Emmett said looking down at Alice, "Let the game begin."

We reached the field and everyone started to set up. I would be in the outfield. Easy, all I had to do was catch and throw. I walked to stand out of the way for now. I was batting second.

"It's time," Alice said from the pitchers mound while thunder cracked through the air. Esme was first up. She hit it but Edward caught it without a problem. I was up then. I hit it putting it right between Edward and Carlisle, so it fell to the ground. I made it to second before they got it in. I looked back at Edward and winked. He just smiled in response. The game went on like that for a while. Edward was amazing anywhere he played. It was our teams time to bat again. Emmett was up. Alice through the ball but not fast enough. Emmett hit the ball so far not even Edward had a chance. As he was running everyone heard Alice gasp. We all turned to her to see her in a vision. She came out of it.

"There's three nomads coming this way. They were going by but they heard us playing." Then we heard their feet moving through the forest. They came out of the trees. There were two males and one female. The first male had short black hair and he was tall. The female had wild orange hair. I turned my head to look at the other male. Everything seemed to stop as I looked into his blood red eyes. In a second I was in a crouch, growling as fiercely as possible. He looked at me and our eyes locked.

"Isabella." I heard him say.

"James," I growled. Edward was at my side then.

"Bella, what's wrong," He asked. I ignored him. I had opened my mind so I could hear James's thoughts and that was all I cared about.

"_Just the same as last time. Looks like she stuck with the other one too. I'll have to make sure I kill that one first."_ I growled fiercely and lunged to attack him. I felt arms wrap around me before. I could reach him and then another pair.

"Take her back to the house," I heard Carlisle say. Before I knew it Emmett and Edward were dragging me along with Alice following. When we got back to the house Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper had already caught up. We got into the living room.

"What was that all about Bella," Carlisle asked me.

"You let him get away. How could you."

"Explain Isabella."

"It's him, its always been him. He's the reason my parents are dead. He's the reason I had to leave Edward. He's the reason Alice grew up alone. He's the one who killed Joseph. He turned me into a monster. He's the reason I'm a vampire," I screeched. Everyone looked at me in shock. "And now," I continued, "the reason why I tried to attack him is because he wants Alice dead." Jasper growled while everyone else remained silent. "Please guys, we have to stop him. Now that he's found me again, he will stop at nothing until Alice and I are dead." I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"He will not touch you Bella, I promise. I won't let him hurt you." I looked up into his eyes.

"Don't promise me anything you can't keep."

I lay in bed that night. Everyone had left me alone for now. I started to think about what Edward had said to me. 'I won't let him hurt you.' Those words felt like a dagger in me. I remember those two nights so clearly yet they hurt so much.

"Bella," Joseph said standing by the door. "I'm going to go run Alice to my place out in the woods. I'll be back before the other one comes." He's leaving me, but what if he's not back in time. Joseph must of noticed the expression on my face.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let him hurt you."

He had left then to go with Alice. That's when James showed up. When I had saw him I froze in shock. I didn't know what to do. When Joseph had gotten back he shoved me out the door. That had been the last time I had seen him. My other memory was coming back now too. Fuzzier from human memories but still there.

I stood outside my house while Jasper was loading up his horse. Tears were streaming down my face. He turned around and saw me.

"Oh Bella, do not be upset. You know I will always be here for you."

"Oh, Jasper, I am just so frightened that I will never see you again."

"Oh Isabella, My beautiful Belle, this is my gift. I will go become a solider. That is my destiny. You are to find a man that you love more than just a brother."

"Oh Jazz. I do not wish to lose you.:

"Bells, I will protect you no matter what the cost. I will never let anything hurt you."

That had been the last time I had seen Jasper till now. Every time they had left they had told me nothing would hurt me. Them leaving did. I can't lose Edward. I decided that night I would take out James. Even if I had to go down with him.

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	14. Please Forgive Me

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I always say it won't and then I keep putting it off. School is almost over so then I'll have more time to work on it. Remember only 3 more chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 13

Please Forgive Me

(BPOV)

The sun peaked in through the window of my room.

"Bella," I heard my love whisper for me.

"Yes Edward," I whispered back.

"Could you come here love," he said. I left the sanctuary of the room to go downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Their faces were somber for what was to come. The shields were down against the windows. Everyone looked up when I walked in.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "we're all going to go hunting now, so we're ready if James does come." I nodded and we all left for the garage. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I got in Edward's Volvo. Emmett and Rose took Emmett's Jeep, while Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's Mercedes. As I sat down in the passenger seat of the car Edward looked over at me. He placed his hand, palm up, on the console in between us. I stared into his eyes and placed my hand in his. He brought our hands up to his lips, kissed it and placed my hand on his lap. I could tell right then he would stick with me till the end. He pulled out of the garage then, following Carlisle out. As we drove farther and farther form Forks I stared out the window deciding what to do next. Could I truly take out James and live to see Edward again.

"Bella," Alice hissed at me form the backseat. I turned around to stare at her.

"What, Alice."

"What are you, why, what…" she looked at such a lose for words. A very unAlice thing.

"I don't know, Alice," I turned my head away and looked out the window again.

"I saw you trying to sneak off to find James, Bella."

"Love," Edward said rubbing circles into my hand, "please don't do anything stupid. I'm not taking my eyes off of you." I saw the blazing determination in his eyes.

"You guys don't get it, this is my fight, not yours."

"But Bella, your family. Family's take care of each other," Alice pleaded with me.

"I just, If you guys get hurt, I'll never forgive myself. Joseph already had to die because of me." I saw Edward's eyes flash to me in anger.

"Bella, you think it was your fault."

"I know it was." I locked my teeth together clenched.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I was the one with the powers. I didn't do anything. I just freeze up. When he's around I forget I could flick my wrist and he'd fly or anything else I can do." I let the defeat seep into my voice.

"Bella love," Edward murmured, "we are here for you," he kissed my knuckles of my hand, "don't forget that." I nodded and continued to stare out the window. We all fell back into comfortable silence. More and more time went by. "We're here love," Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts. I opened the car door and followed the rest of the family out to hunt.

"Ok," Carlisle said, "stay paired up. I want Edward to go with Rose. Jasper you'll go with Esme. Emmett go with Alice and Bella I want you to come with me." We all took off then. Carlisle and I were running off. Mile after mile going by.

"Bella," Carlisle said, when we were far enough away. The rest of the family wouldn't hear. I looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Are you ok."

"If anything happens to anyone." I couldn't continue. I walked off a little into the trees. The wind blew then and that's when I smelled it. James. A growl escaping through my lips. He'd been here. He was not getting away. I'm fastest. I had to get him. Carlisle started walking over to me. I looked into his eyes. Sadness seeping into mine.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. Please forgive me." I took off running.

"Bella," I heard him yell after me. It was too late. There was no catching me. I was off to face my destiny. To face James. And this time I had a fight in me and a friend that would be avenged.

**REVIEW**


	15. The Family's Reaction: Hope

**A/N: Here you go everyone. Chapter now 14. Only two more to go. YEAH. **

Chapter 14

The Family's Reaction: Hope

(BPOV)

I ran farther and farther away from my family as James's scent got closer to me. The female's scent was faint along with his but then it veered off to the right. I continued following James. I don't know how far this would take me but I wouldn't stop.

(CPOV)

"If anything happens to anyone," Bella said. I could hear the guilt in her voice. She walked off through the trees. I could hear her stop. A growl slipping through her mouth. Something was wrong. I followed after her. She looked over to me.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. Please Forgive Me," she pleaded. Then she took off running. When she did the wind blew. James. No.

"Bella," I yelled. I knew I could never catch her. I had to get the family.

(EMPOV)

I pounced. The grizzly going down easily as I drank. My favorite. I pulled the animal aside and realized that we had to get back to meet with the family. I walked back through the forest to find Alice. I heard a small gasp through the tree and ran toward it. Alice was there. Her eyes glazed over with a look of panic on her face. Her eyes started to focus then but then she did something I never expected.

"NO," she screamed out in pure agony. What could of happened.

"Alice," I whispered walking closer to her, "what is it, what's wrong."

"Bella," was all she said before she took off running through the trees.

(APOV)

What was taking Emmett so long. Oh yeah that stupid grizzly bear. We had to get back and he knew that. I was about to call for him when my eyes glazed over and my vision changed to a very eerie place.

_James and Bella crouched down to each other. Bella sprung but James was ready. He grabbed her by her throat and through her against the ground. He grabbed her arm and tore that off. Limb by limb he started to remove. If you heard this you would hear rocks being torn apart and Bella's screams of agony._

"_Edward," she yelled. Over and over like a prayer. Then there was nothing. A fire raged as the purple smoke engulfed the building. Bella's dead._

"NO," I screamed bring myself back to reality.

"Alice, what is it, what's wrong," I could hear Emmett ask. I gave the only response my mouth could bare to give.

"Bella," I whispered and then I took off running. I had to get to Edward.

(EPOV)

Rosalie and I were running to meet up with the family. Thank god. I hated to be away from Bella. As we came into the clearing Jasper and Esme were already standing there. I heard panicked thoughts getting closer and closer when Alice burst through the trees. She ran right towards me with Emmett right on her heels.

"Edward," she said then. She grabbed onto my arms.

"What is it," she was blocking me. I couldn't tell what was going on, "why are you blocking me."

"It's Bella, it was the worst vision ever. Edward, she's gone after James. He's gonna kill her." The vision flooded my mind. I saw everything in detail as my love was murdered.

"No," I whispered. Carlisle busted through the trees then. I looked for Bella too. Praying that the vision wasn't true and it was a crazy dream. But the words out of Carlisle's mouth made me realize I could never dream and this was real.

"We have to get to Bella, she's gone off after James." I ran. Without another thought in my head. I had to save Bella.

(JPOV)

I couldn't believe it. Why would my sister do that. The rest of the family took off after Edward. I looked at the faces of my family. Emmett showed determination. All emotions ere so mixed together I didn't know how I could stand it. Horror, sadness, determination, grief and even anger were present. But among all that there was hope. That we'd get there in time. Hope Edward could save her. Hope she wouldn't die. Oh Bella. How I hoped I wouldn't have to lose my sister again.

**REVIEW**


	16. Dead or Alive?

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is Chapter 15 for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy it. There will only be 1 more chapter after this. So get ready because here's the battle scene.**

Chapter 15

Dead Or Alive?

(BPOV)

I came up to an old abanded building. James's scent was all over it. I knew he was there. I summoned up all the courage I had and walked inside. No matter which way this turned out I would not be a coward, whether it meant revenge or death I would take it. Joseph had never quit on me, this was the least I could do.

"James," I said, sounding more like I was calling for a dog, "I know your in here. Come out, come out wherever you are." I was sounding and acting a lot braver than I was. I had to be now. The minute I saw him I didn't know what my reaction would be.

"Isabella," I heard whispered from the shadows. My body already began to tense up. Not just because it was him, but because I couldn't see him. I didn't know where he was to attack. Then he continued talking.

"Beautiful Isabella with the long brown hair. Tried to outsmart me but would always fail. Long ago. A place far away, she ran to escape from a world so cold. She cried for her lost loved one, tears of agony she wept. But never again would she cry it seems would be her fate. Human death upon my lips as the burning did begin. She screamed and thrashed and wished to die but then she never could. Bitterness in her heart that would beat no more. She cared for none. Lives were taken by her hand. She had blood red eyes and killed for fun. Which is why they all did die. Person after person she lost in the end, dieing their fate so cruel. Poor Isabella was left alone until in fate so rare the family she always dreamed, she finally found again. Now what will she do. For now she would die. Never to see them again. Give up her life for them to go on or watch as the fires consume." He stopped his little poem then, coming out of the shadows. His eyes glowed in the darkness. My body locked. No, I thought, not again. I will not let him get to me.

"Isabella," he said again, "what are you doing. You think you can beat me this time. I'll kill you, Isabella. You can't beat me."

"Wanna bet."

"What makes you think you can. Do you think your better than me. Your just like me," he said circling me.

"I am nothing like you," I growled.

"Your weak, Isabella. Are you going to call for help again too."

"I don't need anyone's help to kill you."

"How many people have to die before you get that I always win. First Jasper, your parents, Joseph, Alice, Edward. They all died because of you."

"NO," I yelled sending him flying. "It's your fault. You killed them all. I will kill you for it." He stood up and was all of a sudden in my face.

"You can't kill me, Isabella." I took a step back in reflex. He grabbed my arm to keep me in place. He put his mouth to my ear.

"Is Edward coming," he whispered, "to save you. He'll die too. Just like Joseph. I'll kill him."

"You will not touch him," I growled out. I through him away from me then. We both locked eyes and crouched down to begin to fight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(EPOV)

I ran through the forest. Faster and faster. Pushing my legs harder then I even thought possible. As Bella's scent got closer I saw a flash of red to the right.

"_Stupid boy," _the thought assaulted my mind, _"he thinks he can stop James. James always wins."_ I growled at the red head's thoughts. I would save my Bella. I heard her next thought, she was going to attack me. She dove and I stopped moving. She flew in front of me. _"What, how did he know that. No matter. I'll still kill him. And then his family." _I growled. We both crouched down. She dove to my right as I took a step to the left. Always hearing her plan a second before she acted. _"How is he doing this. It's almost like he can hear my thoughts."_

"Oh I can," I said out loud. The shock was clearly written on her face. She composed her face then and continued her attack. My family was making their approach, surrounding the area Victoria and myself were in. As they came out into the clearing Victoria froze.

"_No," _I heard her thoughts whisper.

"It's over Victoria," she looked at me then and smiled.

"You may kill me, but James always wins." With that a piercing scream rang through the air.

"EDWARD," I heard Bella scream.

"Finish her," I growled as I took off for Bella. I heard Carlisle and Jasper following me as I came in sight of the building.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(BPOV)

I sprang first. I didn't have time to react as he grabbed my arm and through me across the room. I smacked the wall sending some of the drywall to the ground.

"Isabella," I heard whispered, then a kick sending me to the other side of the room. I stood up and flung my arm to the side sending him flying.

"Nothing new, Isabella," he said standing up, "you always have to use your powers to defeat me."

"I don't need them to kill you," I said crouching down. He did as well. I lunged but he grabbed me around my neck and pushed me to the ground. He put his hand on my arm. I felt a tugging on my shoulder. There was a sound like rocks being torn apart. My arm. I screamed. He won. He was going to kill me.

"EDWARD," I screamed.

"Always need help Isabella. That's why your weak." I wouldn't, no, I couldn't let him win. I had to save myself. For my family. For Edward. I kicked James away and stood up. There was chucks of my one arm missing while the other one was gone all together.

"If I go down James, your going down with me," I ran at him hitting him full on into the chest. With my one hand I grabbed his neck and dug my teeth into his throat. He tore away from me leaving out a chuck of his neck along with it. He kicked me in the chest and I flew back into the wall. Then I heard it. The door flew open. My eyes locked with Edward's. Edward ran at James but James was quicker. He grabbed him and held him against the wall.

"So Isabella, your hero has come. Are you going to run away now too." My eyes looked to my love's. Flashbacks of Joseph were coming to my eyes. Me, running away as he died. I couldn't let Edward die too. If he dies, I die. I charged at James then knocking him away from Edward. Somewhere during the fight the rest of the family had shown up and surrounded the building. Carlisle ran over to me then to help me with my arm. At least I had both of them back now. I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper moving to take James out.

"No," I yelled. They all looked at me. "He's mine." Emmett backed away but the others didn't. I walked towards James. We crouched and then sprang. Sounding like two boulders hitting each other we created a clap of thunder. I pushed him into the ground and kicked hard, up onto his head. I stood up, shocked at what had just happened. Hands went to my arm that I only knew as Edward's. I had done it. I killed James. Edward led me outside while I smelt the smoke from the fire start. I could smell another one, off to the east. I couldn't say that I cared at that point. I was still to shocked about what happened.

"Bella," Edward whispered wrapping his arms around me, "are you ok. Everything's fine love. He's gone. You'll never have to worry about him again."

"He's gone," I whispered into his chest.

"Yes love. He's gone. Your fine."

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes love."

"Do you think Joseph would be happy."

"Yes love I do. Your alive and with me. Isn't that what he wanted."

"Yes."

"Are you ok love," he asked. I looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm ok."

"Let's go home love." We left then joining the family to go home and begin our lives together.

**REVIEW**


	17. Yes or No?

**A/N: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And don't worry sequal will be up soon. Probably as soon as next weekend. **

Chapter 16

Yes or No?

(BPOV)

It had been two weeks since James died. I still can't believe how that turned out. He would never bug me again. He was gone for all eternity.

"Bella," Alice said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Alice," she stuck her head in through the door to my room. I was sitting on the bed reading Romeo and Juliet for the 127th time. I know I'm boring but what else do you except me to do with the time on my hands. I was waiting for Edward to get home. He went out to hunt with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle.

"I need to get you ready. Edward wants to take you out tonight."

"Ok. I guess. Sure."

"Wow Bella. Don't sound so enthusiastic."

"Sorry Alice. You know how I am with makeovers."

"It's ok. Come on. Your gonna love it." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. Rose was there already waiting. These two had gotten the knack for giving me makeovers to the point where it gets shorter and shorter. Thank god.

"Almost done Bella," Alice said two hours later. Did I say the time was shorter. Maybe time just seemed to go slower.

"There, done," she spun me around. She had pinned some of my hair up. Some of it was curled and it cascaded down my back. She dragged me over to the closet then and helped me put my outfit on. She put me in a dress. It was midnight blue. It had little ties on the sleeves and had a wrap around the middle.

"Ok Bella," Alice said, "Edward is waiting downstairs for you. Have fun and good luck."

"Good luck for what," I asked giving her a funny look.

"You'll see," she said shoving me out the door. With that weird conversation I walked towards the stairs to meet up with Edward. His eyes met mine and I smiled.

"Hello Bella," he said taking my hand.

"Edward," I said in greeting, "where are we going."

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Edward you know I hate surprises."

"Come on love, you'll like this one."

"Fine, let's go Edward." He led me to the car and opened the door for me. The car sped away toward the main road. When it stopped at the end of the path, I knew where we were going. Edward led the way to the meadow but when we got there it was different from what I expected. The whole place was lit up. Millions of lights were in all of the trees, shining like stars.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful," I said turning around in a circle to take it all in. "Edward..." I stopped and gasped. Edward was down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Bella," he began, "I know I've already done this but I don't want to wait any longer. I love you, Bella. You're my whole life. I can't live without you. Isabella, will you marry me and be my wife." I couldn't speak. My heart was screaming. Everything was perfect. Then I whispered the only thing my body needed me to say.

"Yes."

**REVIEW**


End file.
